How Auron met Tom
by Mrfipp
Summary: This is a sidestroy for Hearts of Gold, if you read it, you know who Tom is. The title is selfexplainitory.


-1It was great day in Radiant Garden.

Tom walked down the streets and looked at a flyer.

**ROBOTICA WONDERS! IN STORES SOON!**

Tom had heard of this. It was some sort of highly advanced digital personal system that could do oh so much. He had often wondered about it.

It was also the same company, Shinra maybe, that would be the HBRC repair the city to make amends for something they did on their world.

He actually remembered meeting two people who worked for that company: Reno and Rude. He like them.

"I my self don't get it." Tom looked to his left and saw a man in red, his arm was in a sling on the inside, if broken, he had black hair, a collar that covered his mouth and black sunglasses.

"Get what?" Tom asked the man.

"I could never understand the finer machines like this."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Tom asked dryly. The man turned around to walk away.

Tom turned to turn as well, but was met by Heartless.

They then attacked him. He summoned his blades and sliced at them. One jumped up at him and would have done damage if a giant sword sliced right through it. Tom turned around and saw the man.

"Be more vigilant." the man said.

"Thank you, uh. . .name?"

"Auron." Auron then sliced down the Heartless that popped up and tore them apart.

Tom teleported around, throwing Heartless up and slicing down. They stood back-to-back against the dark armies.

Then the darkness congregated below them and a giant Heartless. A Parasite Cage had engulfed the two of them.

"This was not seen." Tom said, he was about to stab the creature when the Heartless melted into the ground.

Auron fell through the inky black portal in the ceiling onto the floor.

As he got up Tom landed on him.

"Get off!" Auron shoved Tom off. He got up and looked around. "Where are we?" They were in a dark room with one light bulb above them.

"No idea," Tom stabbed the wall, but to no avail. "I wonder why we're here?"

"I'm not to sure." Auron said.

"So, Auron. . .that's a nice sword. I've seen pictures of it, isn't a guardian thing?"

"Yes," Auron said as her sat down "I was one."

"Was?"

"I died."

"Died? 'Ow'd you get back? And 'ow'd you die"

"I was brought back by the lord of the dead, Hades to bring down a man by the name f Hercules. He took my free will and forced me to fight. But I was saved by a boy named Sora."

"A _boy _named Sora? Isn't that a girl's name?"

"Yes, but he saved me non the less. As for my death, I died a long time ago, I've come to believe close to a thousand years ago."

"THOUSAND!" Tom asked in surprise.

"Yes, I died while fighting a creature called Sin. It would have come back again, but we made sure it would never come back." This actually made Tom wonder about reincarnation.

They then heard foot steps. A door appeared out of nowhere and a man in a white lab coat and glasses came in the room.

"I know you," Tom said "I've seen pictures of you, Hojo right?"

"Yes," he saw Auron "It would seem the Heartless have brought another person when I asked them for only the boy."

"Why would you want me?" Tom asked.

"I have heard of you Tom, you are very impressive." Hojo said.

"Thank you."

"And I must ask you come with me."

"Why?"

"You have a unique genetic makeup. And I will slice you up and dissect you."

"Why? I don't think we've ever met."

"That may be true, but these Heartless seem like they could make a great experiment. I will use your genes, and splice them with the Heartless. Just imagine the creatures that'll I will create." he turned to Auron. "I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

"Sorry, but I've already died. And I'd rather not go back." Auron drew his sword and Tom drew his blades.

"I don't think you have a choice." Hojo then snapped his finger and Tom, along with Auron's sword flew back and attached to the wall.

"What is this?" he asked.

"That would be an electromagnet, so you don't cause trouble."

"Please, I can deal with this." Tom concentrated his power and released an EMP. This short circuited all the power in the building.

But this sent a power surge up his spine and he flew right through several concrete walls.

"Are you okay?" Auron asked, running up to him. Tom got up, shakily.

"Never better." he fell back down. "I think we should run." they both got up and ran.

Hojo stood up.

"After him!" he called the Heartless.

Tom and Auron ran down the halls. There were security systems that shot lasers at them, but the they fended them off and came into a large room.

There, waiting for them was a Behemoth Heartless. The monster stepped forward and it's horn started to glow and dark balls rained upon them. Auron jumped around them and flew up and sliced at it.

A giant hoof came down on Tom, but he raised his blades and stabbed the foot and shot energy shot through it.

He then teleported again an to the top of it and joined Auron in slicing it.

The Behemoth then dissipated away and they landed on the ground.

They heard a clapping. They both looked up and saw Hojo.

"I thought that the Behemoth would surely defeat you." he said. "If I can not rely on the Heartless to dispose of the man and capture the boy then I must rely on this. A large door opened up and a robot walked out. "This machine is made of a special metal that is unaffected by your power Tom."

"Oh joy." he said. The machine pointed down at them and a rocket shot from it's fist. Auron and Tom jumped out of the way as the rocket hit the ground and exploded.

The then threw it's fist down and punched the ground. Auron jumped up and ran up the arm, slicing it as he went up. When he reached the shoulder he jumped up and sliced right down the forehead. He swung at him but he jumped down to the ground.

The robot then stomped down, but Tom jumped back and teleported. He reappeared behind the robot and sliced the back. He teleported several more times, reappearing in a different place each time and sliced at it.

He then reappeared next to Auron and they stood their ground. The robot jerked up, it's arm then fell off and the chest cavity exploded.

Tom put up a magnetic shield, but was too late and the shrapnel flew at them.

Tom pushed a metal pieces from out of his shoulder and looked for Auron.

"Auron?" There was then a loud shake and the ceiling them giant rocks fell down. Tom jumped out of the way. He sped around looking for the spirit.

Hojo got up and looked at his lab.

"NO!" he yelled as the rocks fell around him.

Hours later. . .

Tom ran into the Great Maw. He had just escaped the explosion of the lab.

"I couldn't find him." he said sadly. He looked a long time, but saw no sight of Auron. Tom then ran off back for the city.

Somewhere else. . .

Auron got up, he had looked all over for Tom, but was unable to find him, he assumed he was dead.

"I wonder where I should go now." hen walked forward and into the sunset.

Now, here's a little short!

Tom woke up and stretched. At the moment he lived under a bridge by a river. But that's okay. He liked the sound of the river. He sat up.

"What to do today?" he asked. He walked out from under the bridge and looked around. "I should probably restock on food." Tom then floated into the air and landed on the bridge. Some people were surprised to see him. "What? Never seen anyone fly?" he then teleported away. He now found himself on a rooftop not to far away. He looked down at the people and saw someone. He jumped down.

"Allo Yuffie." the ninja jumped up and screamed. When she landed she turned around a and saw Tom.

"Tom." she said sternly. "Your not causing any trouble are you?"

"Since when 'ave I ever caused you trouble?" he smiled politely. Yuffie gave him a stern look. Tom sighed. "Okay, but of you let me just get away with the food, we don't 'ave to get into these tussles and nothing gets damaged." she said nothing. "What? Going to arrest me?" he scoffed.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. Tom laughed.

"Please," he said calmly. "You and I know that every time you, Leon and Cid try and get me, I escape. Eh, remember the Chocobos?" Yuffie crossed her arms and _'hmped', _she remembered. Tom had managed to use Yuffie's own weapon to cut open a Chocobo pen. Sure he helped get them back, but in the end he stole one and rode away. The Chocobo he rode away on turned up at the police station with a note taped to it that said

_Nice try you sorry sods. Better luck next time._

_Your favorite thief,_

_Tom_

"Yes." Yuffie said dryly. Tom then noticed that someone had snapped cuffs around his wrist.

"What?" he turned around and saw Yuffie. Tom then turned around kicked at 'Yuffie'. It was a mirror. Tom smirked. "Learned a new trick eh girly? And I see you managed to put on those cuff that Merlin made that nullify me powers."

"Sure did!" she said proudly.

"Forgot one thing mate."

"What?"

"This." Tom the brought his foot down on Yuffie's. She screamed and ran away. But not before yelling "Bye love! And don't go solo next time!" he ran away. After about a hour he was able to sneak into a Moogle shop and use the tools and break the cuffs.

"Now that's done with.," he teleported away. About several hours later he met Sora, Kairi and Riku.


End file.
